cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Super Cosmic Hero, X-tiger
Monthly Bushiroad He is a mysterious "Cosmic Hero" from the distant future, summoned by "Grand Gallop's" searing thought. He is equipped with a perpetual motion engine, so he never runs of energy like other mechanical lifeforms. He has spent millenia fighting enemies in various spacetimes, and he treats the concept of "growth" more than anything. He communicates with aboriginal lifeforms and refine each other's strength, knowledge and idealisms. This may result in tragedies known as wars, but the efforts to cease wars can bring forth growth to people. It may be impossible for him to meet the many comrades he found in the universe again. However, the trails of strife, walked together with other comrades, are carved into his memories for sure. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel "Super Cosmic Hero", the Miracle that Surpasses Time "Signal Lost! Seven mechas cannot stay in battle!" "Target's alive! No change in direction! It is still moving towards the city region!" The headquarter of "Dimension Police" was filled with noises. "Must do everything to stop its charge!" An order like scolding. Even though the operators were not directly exposed to the light shown on the monitor, their faces turned pale. The chaos resembled the great wars in the past. "Yuka-kun, what about the evacuation of the citizens!?" Many comrades fell down, the dock and offices were full of people. Even so, they tried their best to reduce casualties as much as possible. "A, according to the most recent report, they have entered the nearest shelters..." "What...!?" However, though they acted gallantly, their minds were being dominated slowly by despair. "Shelters are no good!" One of the reasons is obvious. "Only by staying that thing near, it would deprive the desire of living! Those with weaker minds would be attracted by death quickly! If that proceeds, the people of this planet would...!" That which caused this desperate situation was not thousands of dragons, or knights from afar, or groups of cruel invaders. "The Dimensional Robos, the Metalborgs and other warriors are too far from the field! It would be difficult to rely on the young ones, but..." "Please, Cosmic Heroes! Stop that thing...stop Omega!" The situation was created by a monster alone. ------------------------------ The snow mountain region where none resides. It was several hundreds kilometres from the cities of humans, and it would cost a lot of time to go from the region to the cities even by flying. On the mountainous paths, there was "something" walking while sweeping away the mountains. As the gigantic mass, of which height reaches the clouds and pierces the heavens, moved forwards, the land cracked and the mountains collapsed. "That is, Omega..." The gargantuan "Omega" came from the south, and tens of shades pursued it. The pursuers are "Cosmic Heroes", the bringers of justice who passed through the spacetime distorted due to Interdimensional Crosstalk and descended on Cray. "Beat, lead half of the teammates on the rear! Fly in a circle, and fire together! Aim at the ground behind that thing's right foot, and crush its balance!" "Roger!" The mecha flying in the front was "Grandgallop", whose form resembles a knight. He is the young captain who leads the Cosmic Heroes. "Others, follow me! Stop its feet first!" The teammates acted according to the order without the slightest mistakes. The shooters flew to Omega's back and cracked the ground behind its right foot. As planned by Grandgallop, the gargantuan body could not maintain its balance, and its right foot raised. "Here! Everyone, charge!" One by one, the mechas' weapons and techniques hit Omega's right knee to where Grandgallop's sword pointed. However, it was not enough, and at the moment Omega managed to restore its balance, "Grandfang Blade!" From Grandgallop's sword, exceptionally great flashing light was unleashed with shockwave, and pushed back Omega. The gargantuan body could not stand again easily once it lost the balance. With thundering sound, Omega fell on the mountains. "What, that's easy peasy." "A big thing with only size." "Fire, Bazooka, don't be careless. We've only stopped its advancing." The teammates who take off their guard, hearing the sharp sentence from the leader, resumed their positions. "But leader, this is a good chance. Let's settle everything before it stands up again." Nodding to the sentence of "Grandpolice", Grandgallop took his sword. But at that moment, a loud voice was heard near him. "L, leader!" It was the voice of "Grandguard", the youngest member of Cosmic Heroes. Though Grandguard's face didn't turn colour, for he is a mecha, his voice was filled with anxiety. "Guard, what happens?" "S, s ,s, sensor shows..." Before he could complete his report, a beam penetrates one of the Comsic Heroes at drastic speed. The victim, probably had its core damaged, fell down without a sound. To confirm who fell down, the Cosmic Heroes looked at below, but they were stopped. "Sensor shows, multiple high-energy responses---No!" Beams torn the heavens. ------------------------------ "Guard, Guard! Be strong!" The beams of Omega struck down many Cosmic Heroes, and Cosmic Heroes lost half their forces. Grandgallop stayed unscathed, thanks to his subordinate quick determination. "Lea, der...are you fine?" "I'm okay. Thanks to you." "Good..." (The damage is severe, but his core isn't hurt. Must take him to the dock quickly...) All teammates except Grandgallop were gravely injured. There might be someone who lost their lives. If they were hit by the beams once more, they would be annihilated for sure. "...What!?" Omega stood up again. Without looking the Cosmic Heroes, it turned and moved again. "To that thing, we are not even considered as enemies..." Grandgallop held his fist subconsiouslessly, and had to suppresed his turbulent emotions with reasons. "If that thing escaped, the probability of damage to the surroundings rises. But..." His subordinates were severely impaired, especially Grandguard, who might lose his life at any moment. The lives of Cray's residents, and the lives of his subordinates. The two options were put on the scales. "The choice I should make is..." ------------------------------ The black gargantuan body moved slowly, pursued by tiny white light. "Grandfang Blade!" The white light---the quickly moving Grandgallop unleashed flashing light from his sword, and the light hit Omega's right leg. He chose to fight. He chose the third option, to fight, to win, and to save his comrades. "Kuk! This is not enough!" The gargantuan body was hindered only a bit. To make things worse, it used the reactive force, "Gwaaaargh!" To knock Grandgallop to the ground with its huge palm. "Hah, hah..." But Grandgallop was not knocked out. Though he received great shock that could break its joints and body, it stood up. "I won't give up anything!" His main camera was damaged, his right arm was purged, and his sword, his greatest weapon, was half destoyed, but he didn't give up. He chose not to give up. He is so young, that he could only pursue his dream and refuse to choose and give up something. The clever ones may laugh at actions, calling his actions foolish. But it were his foolish actions and the distortion of spacetime that attracted fate. "I am a hero! To protect everything in my eyes, I will fight! " Now, a miracle was weaved here. ------------------------------ With his words of resolution, Grandgallop's body was surrounded by rainbow-coloured pillar. As if Omega sensed something dangerous with its natural instinct, it stood up and stretched its arm. "Gwooorgh!" The Dark Superhuman, without raising a sound before, screamed painfully. Though its destroyed arm was quickly regenerated, its eyes were filled with rage. "Gwoooooorgh!" Numberless beams were fired again. This was a formidable attack that could crush the elite Cosmic Heroes. "Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop. Your hot and pure though of protecting everything was carved onto my mind for sure." "You are..." The beams were struck down. Appeared from the pillar were the damaged Grandgallop, and a Super Cosmic Hero, an unknown warrior emerged from the other side of the spacetime. "X, Tiger..." "Afterwards is my...no," The eyesight of X-tiger turned, not to Grandgallop on his knees, but the far side. "Our works." Grandgallop looked at where X-tiger watched at---the far side of the skies. There were, numberless lights. "Dimensional Robos! Follow Daiyusha! Stop Omega!" "Go, Daikaiser! Everyone!" "You guys, don't fall behind!" There was group of Dimensional Robos lead by "Great Daiearth", a Dimensional Robo of extraordinary size summoned by "Daiyusha" through Stride. "There's no way for us to fall behind! Now, is the time for us to join our power!" "That's it, you guys! Follow me...no, just follow!" There was group of "Metalborgs", lead by "Barrengrader", including "Ur Buster". "Reinforcements, so many..." In addition, there were elite warriors lead by "Enigman Tornado", the well-known legendary hero. There was also a group of monsters, lead by "Zeal", who came to purge Omega that acted against their pride. "Cray, is beloved." "Even though conflicting ones join hands. And---" "...Leader!" There were Cosmic Heroes. Even though their bodies were filled with injuries, the held searing fighting spirit in their chests. "Police! Beat! With those bodies..." "Let's defeat that thing quickly and throw Guard into the dock!" "You, are also beloved." Oil flowed from Grandgallop's damaged main camera like drops of tears. It was coincidental, but it implied his heart. ------------------------------ The swords of Dimensional Robos, the drills of Metalborgs, the fists of warriors, the flames of monsters and the resolution of Cosmic Heroes, reduced Omega's dark shell bit by bit. "No matter how strong a power is, it cannot grow further in solitude." The chest of X-tiger, standing on the ground firmly, opened. "Sometimes fighting, sometimes joining hands, we have trained ourselves collaboratively." The rainbow-coloured light was focused on X-tiger's chest, and the tremendous energy shook the space nearby like heat haze. "The reasons of your failure, is your underestimation towards men, towards comrades, towards the trail we have walked on...!" The sword of Great Daiearth pierced Omega's abdomen of reduced size to the original's half, and flung Omega to midair, onto the shooting line of X-tiger. "This is the end!" "Thunder, Cosmic Roar! God Cannon!" The unleashed rainbow-coloured light became a great beam that shrouded the gargantuan body of Omega. "We are heroes! Those who hurt the planet we love, who hurt the citizens we love, who hurt the comrades we love, should never be forgiven!" ------------------------------ "And, this is details of the Rampage incident occurred in Star Gate!" "You are on the battlefield with the Dimensional Robos. You stay unscathed, En-narda." "Because Raven protected me." "Is that monster annihilated?" "No no, Master Chronojet sent it back to its era before it was annihilated." "Is that. What measures have been taken?" "With that power like residues, that monster couldn't do anything." "Is that. By the way, you are responsible for communicating with 'Dimension Police'." "Yes yes." "The master ordered you to inform all races about Stride, and you partially disobeyed." "Yes ye, hey?" "The monsters---there is no trace that you have told them about Stride, according to Jushil." "Geh!? Didn't that woman go to 'Neo Nectar'?" "Because their representative is outstanding, she returned earlier. And let me listen to the details of this terrible thing you have done this time." "Wait, let's talk..." (Gesture of pity)'''' Category:Lores